1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of personal hygienic apparatus and beauty aids and, more particularly, to a novel apparatus for rinsing chemical solutions from a person's hair by substantially flushing the hair with water and conducting waste water bearing the solution into a drain.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the conventional practice in the beauty field to employ a multiplicity of chemical solutions directly onto the hair of a woman undergoing a beauty treatment. In this connection, the chemical solutions are maintained on the hair for a particular period of time followed by rinsing or flushing of the hair to remove these solutions in order to stop the treatment. The current practice is to place the woman in front of a sink so that by placing her head in an inverted position into the sink, discharge water from a faucet can be directed by hand through the hair for chemical solution removal.
Although this procedure is successful for its intended purpose, problems and difficulties are encountered which stem largely from the fact that splashing of the water occurs so that waste water leaves the sink and deposits on the floor or person undergoing the procedure, rinse water is not thoroughly distributed throughout the hair for rinsing purposes and the rinsing procedure requires substantial attendance and manipulation of the hair by the beautician during the rinsing procedure. Therefore, it can be seen that by employing the conventional procedure, very little control is maintained by the beautician over the waste water as well as the general procedure of rinsing.
Therefore, a long standing need exists to provide an apparatus for achieving a thorough hair rinsing so as to remove chemical solutions and which will control waste water so that it may be conducted for disposal purposes.